X-Men Sopera
by X-Kid J
Summary: What is going on? Is this all real? Cyclops cheating? Colossus and Rogue? Gambit and Rogue? Wolverine and Jean? Meggan pregnant because of Professor X? Please read and review!
1. X-Men Sopera

**Note:** I love the X-Men. I just decided to write this story because I thought it would be funny. Don't get offended by this or anything. It is just a joke! And, I know the X-Men are kind of out of character in this, so you don't have to tell me that in the review...if you post one. Also, all characters in this story belong to Marvel Comics.**_  
_**

**_X-Men Sopera_**

**__**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh chere, what would I do without you? Give me a kiss."

"Gambit? No! You know ah can't control my energy absorbing powers!" Rogue yelled.

"But with you in that sexy dress...Gambit can't help himself," Gambit said removing his trench coat. Rogue took a step back. Her hair was set down nice and wavy, and she was wearing a red sparkly top and a black skirt that ended right below her knees.

"Gambit!" Rogue yelled. "Gambit! Stop!" Gambit made his move on Rogue. Rogue dodged Gambit and flew off of the X-Mansion balcony. Gambit waited for 5 minutes on the balcony thinking. Then, he heard Rogue's voice coming up behind him. He turned around and saw Rogue. He lunged at Rogue and grasped her tighting in his arms.

"Yo! Gambit? What are you doing? It's me-" Rogue changed into Morph. "It's me Morph! It was a joke!" But it was too late, Gambit had his eyes shut and he kissed Morph thinking he was Rogue. Morph fell down the ground.

"There chere, that wasn't so bad-" Gambit opened his eyes. "Morph? I kissed...you!?!"

"Get away from me you sicko!" Morphed yelled. He ran through the hall. Gambit was alone on the balcony again.  
  
**Chapter 2**

"Rogue? Is that you?" Colossus asked as he walked up to the bench in the X-Mansion backyard.

"Yes Piotr, it is me," Rogue said. "Gambit tried to kiss me! Do you believe that?"

"What do you mean? Like this?" Colossus turned into his metal form. He lunged at Rogue and kissed her on the lips. Rogue pushed Colossus back.

"Piotr?!?! What was that?"

"Well, nothing happened. As long as I'm in the metal form, care for another try?"

"NO!"

"Rogue, I'm doing this for your own good. A human being cannot live without being touched by another. Now you can understand what it is like to be loved!" Colossus said lying to Rogue.

"Piotr, you mean, you aren't kissing me because of me? You're kissing me for my own good?" Rogue asked. "So I finally realize what it is like to touch another human being-"

"YES!" Colossus lunged onto Rogue again. Rogue fell onto the grass with Colossus on top of her.  


**Chapter 3**

"Yes Meggan, I know it is hard for you to control you metamorphing powers," Professor X said. "But I'm here to help you." Professor X and Meggan walked into the Professor's bedroom. Meggan sat on the bed and Professor X did his best to climb on the bed.

"I guess Professor," Meggan said. Professor X touched Meggan's shoulder and he started to unbutton her blouse.

"Professor? What are you doing?" Meggan jumped back.

"Trust me Meggan, you'll like this a lot! You'll be happier, and if your happier, your appearence will be nicer," Professor X said.

"I know the way my powers work! But, I'm engaged to Captain Britain...Brian Braddock!" Meggan said. Professor X convinced Meggan with his telepathy that she wanted him. Meggan sat on the bed. Professor X put the sheets over them. But, Psylocke walked in.

"Professor? Are you in here? I've been meaning to talk to you," Psylocke said. "Why is it so dark in here?" Psylocke turned on the light. She saw movement going around under the sheets. She pulled the sheets off.

"Meggan? You're cheating on my brother!" Psylocke said. "And what makes it worse is, your cheating on him with the Professor?"

"Betsy, it isn't like what is seems!" Professor said.

"Psylocke? Please don't tell Brian! It is just that Xavier has a bigger-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Psylocke yelled. Jean Grey came walking by.

"What is all this yelling about?" Jean asked. Psylocke pointed to the Professor and Meggan. Jean was shocked, "Professor? What? I can't believe you! Even you Meggan! You will soon be married to Brian, and now you're cheating on him? Cyclops and I never did anything like that!" Behind Jean Cyclops and Storm were walking by holding hands. They passed the Professor's room heading towards the balcony.

"I am ashamed!" Jean ran out and saw Storm removing her hand from Cyclops' hand, and placing it on his butt. Jean couldn't believe it.

"Scott Summers! What are you doing?!?!" Jean yelled. Cyclops turned around.

"Jean?"

"Jean!?"

"First the Professor and Meggan, and now you and Storm?" Jean yelled. Rogue and Colossus walked past Jean giggling.

"And now Colossus and Rogue? What is going on here?" Jean yelled. Gambit ran through the hallway leaving the balcony.

"Rogue, what are you doing with Colossus? I thought you loved Gambit!" Gambit shouted.

"I can't believe this!" Jean screamed. "What is going on here?"  
  
**Chapter 4**

"Lets go to the Danger Room, Rogue!" Colossus said.

"What, why?"

"You know, danger," Colossus said. Rogue looked down at her feet and noticed something growing from Colossus.

"Piotr? You aren't trying to help me!" Rogue yelled. "How could I be so stupid? I'm going back to Gambit!"

"I don't want you chere, you're cheating on me," Gambit walked by Rogue. He left the opening doors to the Danger Room.

"I can't believe what I am doing, I'm so ashamed!" Colossus walked away. Rogue sighed.

"Gambit, don't leave!" Rogue yelled. Then she started to sing, "Gambit! Ah, eeeAh, will always, love you! Ooo ah! EeAh! Will always, love you!" Without any notice, Gambit appeared out of nowhere and he jumped on Rogue. Rogue shoved him off.

"Ah love you Gambit, so ah don't want to absorb your strength!" Rogue said.

"Of course chere!"  
  
**Chapter 5**

3 weeks later!

"Professor! Professor? I'm pregnant!" Meggan yelled running into the Cerebro Room where Jubilee and Emma Frost were.

"You and Brian are going to have a little one?" Jubilee asked. "How cool!"

"No, me and the Professor..."

"Oh my God, we should buy baby clothes and-wait, did you say you and the Professor?" Jubilee asked. Meggan nodded.

"Wow! I guess than I can admit that I did it with Banshee!" Jubilee said.

"What, Banshee?" Emma Frost walked behind Jubilee. "But, I thought he loved me?"

"No offense Frosty, but who would love you!" Jubilee giggled.

"I would. I must admit my feelings for you Emma," M walked into the room. "I...I love you! Being at this mansion made me realize my feelings for you."

"No!" Emma Frost ran out of the X-Mansion. M sat down crying, while Jubilee looked for Banshee. And while Meggan stared at the big size of her stomach.  
  
**Chapter 6**

"Jean is ashamed of me," Cyclops said.

"Don't worry Cyclops, she'll come around. I am much prettier than her, she'll understand why you got turned on when you saw me skinny dipping in the pool," Storm said rubbing Cyclops's back.

"I guess."

"Cheer up," Storm said.

"No!" Jean yelled walking into the lounge. She used her telekinesis to push Storm away.

"Cyclops, you got some explaining to do!"

"Leave him Jean. He's no good for you!" Wolverine said walked up to Jean. "I'll never cheat on you."

"But, you're going out with Shadowcat? This whole place is going crazy!" Jean screamed. Then, a to be continued sign comes up on your screen.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**__**

**Behind the Scenes footage**

"Great work people, X-Men Sopera is the best thing we ever thought of!" the Producer of the new TV show said. "We will film next week's episode tomorrow. See you all again!"

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]**__**

It is called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]**__**

**__**

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



	2. X-Men Sopera 2

**Note:** I love the X-Men. I just decided to write this story because I thought it would be funny. Don't get offended by this or anything. It is just a joke! And, I know the X-Men are kind of out of character in this, so you don't have to tell me that in the review...if you post one. Also, all characters in this story belong to Marvel Comics.**__**

**_X-Men Sopera 2_**

**_Highlights of Last Episode:_**  
Meggan is pregnant because of Professor X. Monet admitted her love to Emma Frost. Jubilee admitted having sex (yes, they had protection) with Banshee. Rogue unknownly was cheating on Gambit with Colossus. Rogue later left Colossus for Gambit. Jean discovered that Cyclops was cheating on her with Storm. Wolverine made a move for Jean. And, Psylocke is considering about leaving the mansion for a while...unless if someone stops her.**_  
_**

**Chapter 1**

"Psylocke, where are you going?" Nightcrawler teleported in front of Psylocke as she was about to head outside. "You know vhat time it is?"

"Yes, and I am leaving. This mansion is going crazy!" Psylocke said. "Meggan is cheating on my brother, which I can't believe. How am I going to explain to Brian that Meggan got pregnant while she was here?"

"Meggan? With who?" Nightcrawler couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Professor X."

"The Professor? Nein! I won't believe it," Nightcrawler said glancing up at Psylocke's breast.

"Kurt!" Psylocke slapped Nightcrawler across the face.

"Is it happening to you too? I'm leaving!" Psylocke yelled.

"So am I!" Jean came rushing down the stairs using her telekinetic powers to carry her suitcases. Both Psyocke and Jean left the mansion and headed into Psylocke's car. For a while, the two women were discussing about the mansion and Cyclops in the garage. Jean started to cry.

"How could he do this to me?"

"Jean, it will be okay," Psyocke said giving Jean a hug. Before they knew it, the two women were ducking behind the car seat...I think you can imagine what happens next.

  
**Chapter 2**

"Professor! Psyocke and Jean left because of the lack of control and respect in this place!" Nightcrawler said.

"Yes Kurt, and they made that choice. I guess they don't respect the fact that I'm actually going to be a father," Professor X smiled.

"Xavier! How can you smile? This is madness!"

"Really? Well, I must be going," Professor X used his wheel-chair to push himself away. Nightcrawler sat down on the couch thinking about his fellow teammates. Storm walked over to Nightcrawler and sat down beside him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Vhat's wrong? Jean and Psylocke both left, and everything around here is going crazy!"

"Well, that is Jean's fault for not excepting the fact the Cyclops loves me now," Storm said placing her hair behind her back.

"Vhat? Nein! I won't believe it!" Nightcrawler yelled.

"Kurt," Storm said softly touching his shoulder. "You don't have to get yourself so stressed out." Storm twinkled her eyes. Nightcrawler fell for it. Storm started to take off Nightcrawler's shirt. Nightcrawler allowed it.

"I am finally taking advantage of my beauty," Storm said.

"And you are using it well," Nightcrawler said breathing heavily.

"Yes, I know."

  
**Chapter 3**

"Betsy? You can't hide from me forever babycakes!" Angel said searching for Psylocke. He was looking in the garage. He turned on the light.

"Oh shit! I think I hear Warren," Psylocke whispered to Jean. Jean started to buckle her pants back on.

"Betsy? Oh, there you are! I guess you want to go for a midnight drive?" Angel said walking up to the car. He opened the car door and he took a few steps back.

"Jean? Betsy? What were you doing in there?" Angel yelled. "Wait, I don't even want to know!"

"Warren, come back!" Psylocke yelled. Emma Frost walked into the garage. Angel started to walk away, and when he saw Emma, he kissed her and left the garage. Psylocke frowned.

"This is all your fault Jean!"

"My fault? Why?" Jean asked.

"You made me feel sorry for you, and that is how it happened!" Psylocke shouted.

"What happened? Oh no! Not you two too! First Monet has second thoughts about love, and now you two? Ah!" Emma Frost ran out.

"Angel is hurt! I hate you!" Psylocke dug her psychic sword into Jean's body. Psylocke than got back in her car and drove off.

  
**Chapter 4**

"Storm? Nightcrawler?" Professor X asked. "I see Kurt is finally starting to catch on. How about we have it a three-way?"

Storm got off of Nightcrawler and smiled. Nightcrawler smiled back. Professor X used his wheel chair to bring him over to Nightcrawler and Storm. Nightcrawler and Storm helped the Professor onto the couch. Everything was getting crazier!

  
**Chapter 5**

Rogue sat down watching T.V. when Shadowcat walked in. Shadowcat sat next to Rogue.

"Wolverine is with Jean now..." Shadowcat said. She immediately started to cry and Rogue hugged her. Gambit walked in with his jaw wide open.

"Chere!"

"It's okay Gambit, I'm only comforting her," Rogue said.

"Oh, I thought you were...well, you know..."

"Remy!"

  
**Chapter 6**

Psylocke got out of her car and walked into church. She waited her turn to make her confessions. When she finally had the chance, she walked into a small room and sat behind a wall where the priest sat on the other side.

"This is my first confession," Psylocke said.

"Yes my child?" The priest asked.

"I was a thief and an assassin for many years. Actually, I really don't know. My mind is messed up. But now, I'm better, except for the fact that I cheated on my boyfriend and had sex with a woman."

"What?" the Priest stood up in shock. "Well, your sins are forgiven." The priest did the normal reconciliation thing, and Psylocke left the church. She stood against her car crying, and then Angel flew over her head.  
  


**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Behind the Scenes footage**

"Psylocke, excellent!" the director of the show said. He walked over to Psylocke. "Now, how's about a little time for us?"

"Hey, Angel and I may be broken up in your little TV show act, but we aren't in real life!" Psylocke walked away, and the director of the show frowned.

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

It is called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



	3. X-Men Sopera 3

**Note:** I love the X-Men. I just decided to write this story because I thought it would be funny. Don't get offended by this or anything. It is just a joke! And, I know the X-Men are kind of out of character in this, so you don't have to tell me that in the review...if you post one. Also, all characters in this story belong to Marvel Comics.

**_X-Men Sopera 3_**

**_Highlights of Last Episode:_**  
Psylocke decided to leave the X-Mansion due to the lack of respect and control of her fellow mutants. Jean Grey decided to leave with her, and as they left, they got in a car. Before they knew it, they were on top of eachother. While Jean and Psylocke were at it, Nightcrawler hated the whole idea of the madness at the X-Mansion. He hated it all until Storm came along and flirted with him. After that, Professor X came over and decided to join in Storm's and Nightcrawler's fun. Shadowcat right now is hurt by Wolverine not paying anymore attention to her, and more attention to Jean. Angel discovered that Psylocke had been doing something with Jean. Meggan is well pregnant, and Emma Frost is going crazy knowing that Monet has feelings for her.**__**

**Chapter 1**

"Psylocke, I am sorry," Jean Grey said as she parked her car next to Psylocke who was standing outside of church.

"Don't give me, that-bitch!" Psylocke yelled.

"Betsy! We are on the property of-"

"I don't care! Angel is furious with me! I can feel it," Psylocke yelled.

"Well, it was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!" Psylocke attacked Jean and kicked her in the upper jaw. Jean took a few steps back in shock.

"I refuse to fight in front of a religious place!"

"Who cares, God made us this way! God made us mutants! You think I care if I fight in front of a church?" Psylocke punched Jean in the stomach.

"Well I do! God made us this way to value our powers. He loves us all. If we are going to fight-" Jean used her telekinetic powers to lift herself and Psylocke up. She brought them both to an empty park that was a few blocks away from the church. "Lets fight here!"

"Good, no one is here!" Psylocke shouted. She charged at Jean. Jean projected a force-field around herself with her thoughts. Psylocke's attack failed. Jean shot a mental bolt at Psylocke, and Psylocke fell.

"Had enough?"

"I've just begun!" Psylocke yelled creating a psychic sword. She stabbed Jean with it. Jean flew back. Above the two women was the X-Men mini-jet. The jet hovered over the park, and than it landed. Out of it came Cyclops. Cyclops ran to Jean and he held her in his arms. Jean was out cold.

"Don't worry pretty boy, Jean will be better soon," Psylocke said.

"Betsy? What have you done?!?!" Cyclops shouted shooting an optic blast at Psylocke. Psylocke flipped over the blast.

"You want to fight, too?" Psylocke asked. Cyclops set Jean on the grass and he stood in a fighting stance. Than, Professor X came out of the jet.

"This match will be decided as it should be," Professor X started to say. "In Mortal Kombat!" Than, the Mortal Kombat music started to play. Cyclops and Psylocke started looking around trying to see where the music was coming from. Eventually, Cyclops yelled, "forget the music! Let's fight!"

"Fine!" Psylocke screamed. Than, Cyclops woke up in his bed.

"What? It was all a dream?" Cyclops asked. Cyclops turned over to Jean and patted her on the shoulder. Jean didn't respond. Cyclops removed the sheets, and next to him was Jean with her arms around Psylocke!

"No! It is true!" Cyclops screamed. "Jean? What are you doing?!?"

Jean sat up on her bed. "Well, Angel is pissed at Psylocke. And, I realized I always have had bad luck with you. We never had a good marriage, and then you started to cheat on me. I decided to move on from men, and take a new approach."

"What?"

Psylocke put her arms around Jean. "Yes, and now we are in love!"

"NO!" Cyclops ran out of his bedroom. He bumped into Emma Frost who had a scared look in her eyes.

"Scott, help me! Monet? She came into my bedroom in the middle of the night! Hide me!" Emma yelled.

"What? Monet?" Cyclops asked. Than, a horrible scream came from Cyclops' bedroom. He ran to see what it was. He saw Psylocke biting Jean's...(if the word was added, this statement would be inappropriate for children under 13).

  
**Chapter 2**

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Jean, I heard about you and Psylocke last night," Wolverine said walking up to Jean who was reading her book on the balcony.

"Yes, I know. Logan, something came over me! I don't know what happened? I wish it would all end!" Jean cried.

"I can help," Wolverine said.

"But, I thought you were with Shadowcat?"

"That bitch can leave! I want you baby. You are too good for Cyclops," Wolverine said. Jean jumped in his arms.

"Oh, you do love me!"

"Yes Jean, baby!" Wolverine said. Morph walked outside onto the balcony and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Wolverine? With Jean?" Morph asked. "Logan? I thought I was the one you loved!"

"Kid, no!" Wolverine said. Morph ran to the end of the balcony and jumped over the tiny fencing around it. He fell on the grass. Wolverine looked over the balcony.

"Morph!" Wolverine shouted.

"Oh my God!" Jean said. Jean flew down to the ground and Wolverine flipped off the balcony to Morph. Morph eye's were hazy, Wolverine picked Morph up.

"...I...loved...you..." those were Morph's last words...for about 5 minutes, afterwards, he felt better.

  
**Chapter 3**

"Chere, Colossus is gone. So that means more time for you and me!" Gambit said.

"Really Remy," Rogue said with a devilish look on her face.

"Yes!" Gambit jumped on Rogue. Rogue placed a mutant collar around her neck that prevented her from using her powers. Gambit kissed Rogue on the lips. Rogue's eyes widened.

"Give it to me baby!" Rogue said.

"Sure, let me just play some music to turn us on," Gambit walked over to his CD player. He put in a CD, and Wannabe by the Spice Girls started to play. Gambit hopped back on Rogue, and the two were at it.

  
**Chapter 4**

"Monet, I still can't believe I let the Professor do this to me!" Meggan said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes. He should of let me do it to you," Monet said.

"What?" Meggan stood up from her seat.

"Meggan, I wouldn't lie about me feelings towards women. I'm serious."

"Monet!" Meggan ran out of the lounge. Monet sat on the couch thinking. Jubilee walked by and Monet grabbed her arm.

"You did it with Banshee again, didn't you?" Monet asked Jubilee.

"Yes...and don't worry, soon I'll get Emma to except the fact that you love her."

  
**Chapter 5**

"Kurt."

"Ororo."

"Kurt."

"Ororo."

"Kurt."

The whispering went on for hours! Storm and Nightcrawler kept making out. Soon enough, it stopped. Nightcrawler stood up.

"Your bedroom is nice," Nightcrawler said.

"How about me?"

"Even nicer!" Nightcrawler purred like a tiger and he got back on the bed with Storm. But Storm wouldn't except it.

"I have been using my body wrong...my beauty wrong! I can't do this anymore," Storm said as she took off her bra and underware. "I'm just going to take a nice bath and forget about it!" Storm walked into the bathroom, and Nightcrawler thought, "I didn't know she wore a bra!" Then he fainted.  


**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Note:** Don't think of me as a perverted kind of kid, I'm not. This is just a joke! 

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

It is called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



	4. X-Men Sopera 4

**Note:** I love the X-Men. I just decided to write this story because I thought it would be funny. Don't get offended by this or anything. It is just a joke! And, I know the X-Men are kind of out of character in this, so you don't have to tell me that in the review...if you post one. Also, all characters in this story belong to Marvel Comics.

**_X-Men Sopera 4  
Final Episode_**

**_Highlights of Last Episode:_**  
Cyclops and Psylocke fought after Psylocke nearly killed Jean. Later, Jean forgave Psylocke and they had a relationship. Morph tried to commit suicide after finding out that Wolverine didn't love him. And, Nightcrawler saw Storm completely...er, lets keep this clean...he saw her without her clothes on.

**Chapter 1**

Things cooled down. Everyone forgot about what has happened, and they decided to go on with their old lives before this madness happened. Storm and Jean went to the GAP to buy new clothes to help them forget about the madness. But, things weren't going to well.

"Storm, we've been in here for an hour, and I hate to ask you something," Jean said.

"What?"

"How could you do it to me?" Jean said a little loud. Everyone stopped to hear the conversation.

"Jean, what are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"I'm talking about the affair you had with my husband! Touching his butt in the hallway of the mansion!" Jean shouted. Everyone in the store stopped and looked at Jean and Storm with interest.

"Jean, people are watching..." Storm said.

"I don't care. You flirted and went all the way with my husband, a 43 year-old Professor, and blue-boy!"

"You really did?" A little boy walked up to Storm. "You did it?"

"Jean!" Storm shouted. "Not now!"

"Yes now! I can't keep it in anymore!" Jean screamed. Nightcrawler teleported by.

"Here, why don't you do it with blue boy again in public?" Jean said touching Nightcrawler.

"Vhat?"

"She did it with a demon?" The crowd asked. "This is getting good!"

"That is it!" Storm left the GAP with Nightcrawler. Jean stood in front of everyone and cried. She eventually left too.

  
**Chapter 2**

"Angel! Thank you forgiving me!" Psylocke said as they ate dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"No problem-"

"CUT!" The producer of the show yelled.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"The show just got canceled. We won't continue, come and get your pay checks!" The producer yelled.

"Okay."

"Got canceled? But Remy and I were going to make our big scene after Angel and Psylocke," Rogue complained.

"Tuff luck. It's been nice working with you."

**_END_**

**Note:** Sorry, I got tired of writing this.

Please visit my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/][1]

It is called [The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



End file.
